Shinigakure
Village Motto: By any mean's Necessary History Shinigakure was Founded during the time Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ruled the lands, It's original name was 'Gijutsu no tochi: Land of Technology' It flowed with over 500,000 people everyday, the village was well known for being more advanced then any other land in the world. The village also ported a root that grew in there waters, that could kill or heal depending on the way it was made and mix with other plant life. That all changed though when the Jubbi appeared, the massive amounts of chakra that was released by the thing reached there shores fast and polluted their land, the root they ported would now kill if touched without gloves, the advanced life they had collapsed them back to the stone age, only a few hundred people survived the disaster that befell them. The few that survived worked hard to rebuild what they could, the village was starting to be forgotten by the world, the land of Iron were the only one's that helped them out and remembered them. 150 years later the people began showing signs of chakra, the people of Gijutsu no Tochi renamed their village to Shinigakure for that was what it was now, A village of Death. As more years passed by the people began to notice that their chakra core's keep growing, soon it came to a point where everyone had Anbu level chakra cores. War Era A select amount of people ventured into the other lands and killed off many clans, Shinigakure took all the Clan scroll's of the now extincted Clans, they became vulture's, a plague of human monsters, when the Clan war's ended, the people of Shinigakure became horrified at what they became, they closed themselves off from the world. When the first official Shinobi Village was made, Shinigakure followed suit and became the first minor Hidden Village. The village would send out there shinobi into the world and take the mission's no one wanted, the mission's that were failed by other's, they completed. First Ninja War Shinigakure had the highest kill count, they lived up to their name down to a T, then the Uzumaki Clan found out who they were and so the First Shadow War started, Uzusho vs. Shinigakure, both side's lost many people in the shadow war, it ended one year after the First Ninja War. (45 years of peace) Second Ninja War Shinigakure sent out team's of 10 to pick clean all extinct Clan Homes, everything was going there way until the Land of Iron betrayed them and started the Second Shadow War, Land of Iron lost a lot of there land to Shinigakure, the Land of Iron soon surrendered, A new treaty was made in Shinigakure's favor, the SNW soon ended 2 years after. (32 years of peace) Third Ninja War The land of snow then started the Third Shadow War, the TNW ended, the shadow war soon ended with the land of snow losing their navy, Shinigakure lost one of their largest Civilian Clan the Yurei, they signed a treaty that favored both sides, Shinigakure became a Major Village A year after the war. (Rough Summery) - Edit later Locations Death's Crater Clans Ejento Clan Yurei Clan Kyofu Clan Ninja Category:DRAFT Category:Location Category:Village